Stinkmeaner clone
The clone of Colonel H. Stinkmeaner was created in a secret and illegal laboratory. Some time after the death of the original Stinkmeaner, the clone was instructed by a posthumous letter from his "father" asking him to start a new Nigga Moment with Stinkmeaner's arch-enemy, Robert Freeman. History Before being killed by Robert Freeman, The original Stinkmeaner gave his DNA to doctors, who then created a clone with enhanced abilities such has superhuman strength (and possibly sight). Despite not caring about how the real Stinkmeaner was killed, he still respected his wishes to some extent by terrorizing Robert as his last request in a will statement. Stinkmeaner was successful in beating up Robert, making him even more of a laughing stock, though given that the clone was stronger than the real Stinkmeaner. Huey tries to convince Robert to not fight Stinkmeaner this time, because no matter how many times he's been sent back to the grave, Stinkmeaner always finds a way to come back. Robert listens to Huey's advice and calls the police and has Stinkmeaner locked away, since one of the few ways to stop a Nigga Moment is with jail. Unfortunately Stinkmeaner is bailed out by Ed Wuncler I, being interested in the two's history with each other, Wuncler wants the two to fight for one last time, this time in a legit boxing match, to which Robert reluctantly agrees given that Wuncler owns his house. During the course of his training, Robert becomes every bit as hateful as the original Stinkmeaner, even donning on a pair of shades. In the boxing match, Robert brutally beats Stinkmeaner to the point where he's on the ground in a pool of his own blood, but before he can make the killing blow, Huey stops him, telling him that things could be different. So Robert spares his life, under the condition that he leaves the Freemans alone. Months after the fight, the Stinkmeaner clone is standing by the Freeman house on the sidewalk, complaining out loud that they don't invite him to dinner, and then he joyfully walks away. Personality The Stinkmeaner clone is in every way as arrogant and cynical as his genetic template, holding no regard for his original self's demise. For the most part, he seems more annoying than he is hateful towards people. He is, however, shown to be more reasonable than the original, as he actually agreed to end his feud with Robert. Trivia *Stinkmeaner admits to Robert that he doesn't actually know him, revealing he doesn't have the original Stinkmeaner's memories. *It isn't clear if the clone of Stinkmeaner is actually blind, in his first fight with Robert he says "Let's see what this blind old man can do". But throughout the rest of the episode, he uses Skype, knows when and where to look at people, avoids some of Robert's blows, points out he is on public property (a sidewalk); and when his eyes are shown, they appear quite normal with no glaze over them. It's possible that one of his enhancements was being able to see, and he may have lied about being blind, but that's unlikely, since the original's cause of blindness was cancer. Appearances *"Stinkmeaner: Begun the Clone War Has" (only appearance) Category:Characters Category:TV-only characters Category:One-time characters Category:Antagonists Category:Males Category:African Americans Category:Criminals Category:Entertainers